Simple Complication
by Granger-Hermione03
Summary: Ron has asked Hermione to stay the summer at his house. Harry was there by the time she arrives.


**The letter**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Have you been doing good? Hope so..._

_Fred and George haven't left their room for ages (Except to eat and loo). You know what that means!_

_Ginny's been ranting about How 'truly amazing!' Harry is. Well that's just GREAT. Ah, well, at least Mum hasn't caught her. She still thinks Ginny and Dean are together._

_How about you come to the Burrow for the Summer? Harry's coming too..I hope!_

_Write back soon!_

_-Ron_

Hermione read her letter, heart pounding. At Ron's? It'll be lovely to get away from home, but THIS was strange...

She eagerly pushed this thought away and ran to the dining room.

"Mum, Dad! Can I go to my friend's house for the summer?" Footsteps told her that Dad was coming. "Who is it, pumpkin?"

"It's my friend, Ron Weasley!" She beamed hopefully at him.

"That red headed boy with the big family? Hmm.." He smiled playfully at her. "Alright!"

With a serious look on his face, he grabbed her shoulders. His brow furrowed and he added, "On one condition."

Her almond eyes stared unsurely into his. "And that condition is.. HAVE FUN!"

He soon found his bushy-haired daughter hugging him tightly.

_Later....._

It was breezy when Hermione stepped outside and onto a curb with her luggage. Her mother squeezed her tightly, Her father rubbing her mother's back. The teen smiled warmly, then pulled out her wand.

At once The Knight Bus appeared. Stan Shunpike was leaning against the purple bus boredly. "Ahh, Ms.Granger, is it? Right this way, come on then!"

With an extra hug to her parents, Hermione boarded the bus.

"Next stope, The Leaky Cauldron!" The conductor yelled. ((A/N:Yes, I know I mispelled 'stop'. Accent sort of thing ))

Hermione moved up a few chairs and waited intently. Not to her surprise, the bus lurched to a stop. "The Leaky Cauldron." She jolted up and hustled out of the bus to The Weasley Family (And Harry!). Stan threw out her luggage, as well as several other bags. As though this was the cue, three witches hobbled out.

"Oh, Hermione, It's so good to see you!" Mrs.Weasley cried, hugging her tightly. Harry came over and hugged her too; Ron just gave her a handshake. Ginny smiled devilishly and murmured, "What's up?"

(Fred and George had evidently refused to come)

"Well let's not stupor here, come on then!"

_At the Burrow_

Fred and George were sitting all too casually on the couch when they returned. To everyone's great surprise, the house was stunningly spotless.

"All right, you two, what did you cook up this time?"

The twins stared at her innocently, then turned to eachother. "Hally ho, What a question! Forge, Do you know what we did?" Fred inquired in an Old English.

George grinned and replied, " Why, Gred, We cleaned up we did!"

Mrs. Weasley eyes narrowed, but she said no more.

"Oh, Ron, Bring Hermione to the room she'll be spending her nights in!"

Ron's ears went red as he began walking up to the winding staircase.

Up and up they went, Until they reached _Ron's_ room. "What about Harry?"

Hermione stared around at the many posters of _Chudley Cannons_.

"Er.. Mum thought it best that he stay in Percy's old room..Why, I wouldn't know."

"How strange."

"Children, Dinner!" Yelled Mr.Weasley, rather hoarsely. Before Ron could scream back, Hermione bursted,

"I'm starving! Let's go!"

By the end of dinner, seven Weasley's and two guests pushed back, bloated. Mrs.Weasley soon stood up, flicking her wand from the plates to the sink. "To bed, children." She murmured, although audibly.

Everyone except Mr.Weasley stood up, trudging to their rooms.

_End Chapter_

_New Chapter; Adoration Unveiled_

Hey everyone! This is the author of her first Fan-fic, Yay!

I know you've all read it before, but I, Moonpaw (The Nickname I will use), do not own The Goddess of Writing, J.K. Rowlings, characters, places, ETc. Etc. I DO own the plot

This chappie is going to be In Ron's P.O.V

I had just come back from a rough game of Quidditch; Harry and I against Fred and George. Ginny was watching, madly cheering Harry on. Hermione, on the other hand, told us she was going to study a bit for our N.E.W.T.'s, which I couldn't see the point in doing, considering (1) N.e.w.t.'s weren't for another Nine months, (2) She's more prepared then Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and me put together, and (3) It was truly wonderful outside.

When I got to My room, she was sobbing on the extra bed Mum put in there. Instinctively, I sat down next to her and inclined, "What's wrong?" Hermione sniffed many a time as she handed me a damp letter. After reading the note, I could understand her tears. I knew very well that her pain would become anger; soon. After all, Hell had no fury like an angry female. I shuddered at the mere thought.

Then I found myself doing something.._unusual_. My hand was rubbing her back. And, Quite suddenly, Hermione dropped her head on my chest. I felt my ears heaten and my heart pound.

As for the letter, the note scribbled upon it could upset even the strongest of Slytherin girls. It read:

_Hermiownie, _

_I can't take lying to you anymore. I can't take the thought of bringing you pain when you are already troubled. The truth is, a year ago, I met a very wonderful woman, Mia, and we've been with eachother for eight mongths. She is perfect. _

_Beautiful, no less. She is funny, witty, loose, and EXTREMLY intelligent. I love her. I fear to tell you that we are not xactly.. _tight_ anymore. Hermiownie, I am sorry to tell you, this is the end._

_I hope you find your treasure, Hermiownie, I have found mine._

_With love,_

_Viktor_

What a piece of scum! I couldn't believe it when I read it. I sighed heavily and stroked herauburn hair. What happened next is difficult to explain. Her puppy-dog eyes were just so damn cute, though!

I kissed her on her cheek.

Then something quite unexpected happened. Her almond eyes stared into mine when I pecked her, and then her lips pressed upon mine. Sure; I loved it. But how often do you come across a girl who just got broken up with, and soon afterwards, kisses you? Very unusual.

I realised that I was just sitting there, not doing anything. I pressed my lips back, inhaling her enticing cinnamon scent. My arms automatically went around her thin waist. Delicate arms wrapped around my warming neck.

It took a few moments to notice four eyes watching us greedily. Uneasily, we parted. Fred and George began laughing. Their sniggering faces went four times more red then their hair. I hear Harry's footsteps (It's kind of a dragging stomp) clambering up the stairs.

'_Great! Just Great! The moment you've been waiting for, and here comes everyone!_' I was yelling in my thoughts. My ears went hot; my face reddened. Hermione had her head in her hands.

Just then, the door opened. Harry _wasn't_ alone. Who was beside him?

Ginny.

_End Chapter_


End file.
